Loveless
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Cobalah untuk menebak bagaimana perasaanku saat kau berkata "Jongin, mari akhiri semua ini!" Karena yang ku rasakan saat itu hanyalah keinginanku untuk menutup bibirmu agar kau tidak bicara lagi...(Hunkai song fic Lorde-Loveless)


Loveless...

Rating : T

Genre. : Drama/Romance

Pairing : Hunkai

warning : Mencoba menulis lagi, typos, OOC, AU, lebay, Dan bla..bla..bla

...

Dear, Oh Sehun..

Kembali..Dan katakan pada mereka!

Bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut padaku? Kemudian aku akan sedikit lebih dekat denganmu..

Berikan aku waktu untuk tersadar, bahwa kita sudah selesai di sini. Namun kau tidak memberikan diriku sedikit waktu, sehingga aku harus tersadar dalam kegilaanku sendiri.

Ini musim dingin..Ya ini memang musim dingin. Kita masih muda, dan sembrono. Aku sadar itu!

Aku menghabiskan waktuku seorang diri di sebuah tempat. Dimana kau bisa menemukan sebuah kesenangan. Berdansa, menari, dan minum apapun yang kau pesan sesuka hatimu.

2 bulan terlewati..

Dan aku tetap sama. Diam di tempat tak mau beranjak pergi. Bukan main bodohnya!

Kau tidak akan seperti ini. Aku tahu, karena aku ingat betapa sehatnya gaya hidupmu. Gaya hidup sehat yang juga kau ajarkan padaku. Tapi sekarang, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat berapa berat badanku selama 2 bulan ini.

Aku tidak peduli, entah naik atau turun. Karena yang ku inginkan adalah bersenang-senang (Agar aku bisa sedikit lupa akan dirimu).

Otak biadab! Aku terus merutuk. Ku harap aku amnesia saja (karena aku takut mati). Setiap malam aku minum tanpa ada jeda. Berharap saat berjalan, di tengah jalan aku terjatuh dan kepalaku terbentur batu. Lalu saat aku terbangun aku tidak akan mengingatmu lagi.

Masih hangat dalam ingatanku, hari dimana kita memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Oh tidak! Bukan kita, bukan aku, tapi kau!

"Kim Jongin, mari akhiri semua ini" kau berkata, begitu mudahnya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku.

Ku rasakan cinta kita seperti hantu. Dan ku lihat kau semakin menjauh. Kau katakan jika kau ingin mengejar impianmu, dan memintaku untuk lebih fokus dengan impianku.

Bukankah itu artinya kau tidak ingin ada aku dalam impianmu itu? Kau tahu aku tidak bodoh. Tapi kau tetap saja membuatku bisa menebak, kemana hubungan ini akan berakhir.

Kau mematikan radio mobilmu saat lagu favorit kita terputar. Aku terkekeh pelan, dan kau menatapku aneh. Mungkin kau berharap aku akan menangis. Tapi tidak! Air mataku sudah mengering meski hanya setetes.

Kau adalah impianku! Lalu bagaimana bisa aku fokus pada impianku? jika ku tahu impianku sudah pergi sebelum aku benar-benar mendapatkannya.

Inilah yang kau sebut perasaan yang kejam. Sebuah perasaan yang kau sebut cinta yang kejam.

Kau meninggalkanku dengan semua kenangan-kenangan manis ini dalam keheningan yang dingin. Seorang diri dengan perasaan kejam yang kau sebut cinta.

Ibuku bilang, aku kacau tanpa dirimu. Ibuku bilang aku terlalu bodoh jika aku terus-terusan seperti ini. Dan kau tahu apa? Ibuku menampar wajahku hanya untuk sekedar mengingatkan aku untuk kembali melanjutkan hidupku.

Aku selalu berpikir, ibuku adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Mulutnya yang cerewet serta ocehannya yang panjang. Tetapi sekalipun tak pernah ia menampar wajahku.

Dan di sinilah aku berada. Di rumah masa kecilku yang hangat, penuh cinta dan kasih seorang ibu.

Teringat kembali saat kau berkata: Kau adalah jalan pulangku. Tetapi untuk kesekian kalinya aku tersadar; Jika kau sudah memutar arah untuk tidak kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya kau ambil.

Ku nyalakan banyak lilin di atas meja riasku. Hanya untuk melihat wajah lelahku dalam kegelapan. Ku petik beberapa bunga bakung dan ku letakan begitu saja di dekat ranjangku. Aku benar-benar kacau.

Tuhan, ku harap yang ku lihat di depan sana bukanlah diriku..Tapi itu memang aku..

Ku tutup kedua mataku dan merenung. Aku harus bangkit, aku harus kembali mempedulikan diriku sendiri spt aku peduli padamu saat itu.

Tiga tahun mencintaimu, dan itu membuatku lemah setiap harinya. Itu nyata, yup..itu terlihat nyata bagiku..

Sekarang yang harus ku lakukan adalah memalsukan semuanya. Setiap hari, sampai aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan fantasi konyol tentang dirimu. Sampai aku merasa jauh lebih baik tanpa dirimu.

Aku kacau..

Tapi kau tidak..

Kau jauh lebih baik tanpa diriku, dan itu yang membuatku muak bukan main.

Cobalah untuk menebak bagaimana perasaanku saat kau berkata "Jongin, mari akhiri semua ini!"

Karena yang ku rasakan saat itu hanyalah keinginanku untuk menutup bibirmu agar kau tidak bicara lagi...

...

End


End file.
